The present invention relates to a tool for the hygiene and cutting cuticles, fingernails and toe nails.
In particular, the tool of the present invention is of the type commonly known by the name of nail clippers.
Known nail clippers usually comprise two metal arms mutually connected in crossed position by means of a pivot pin for the rotation of the arms themselves. Each arm presents, at opposite sides of the pivot pin, a longer portion, which is curved and shaped in such a way as to define a handle for gripping the nail clippers, and a shorter portion, which defines a jaw with a pointed end and provided with a cutting blade.
The blades of the two jaws are positioned facing each other and are forced against one another in a side-by-side cutting position when the handles are forced against one another in a close position of closure.
In such a tool, it is necessary for the blades to be sharpened periodically with sharpening operations which are rather costly. Moreover, each sharpening operation causes the tool to be unavailable for a more or less long period of time, thereby entailing the need to have a back-up tool available, with the deriving additional costs.
In addition to the aforesaid drawback, known nail clippers of the kind described above present the drawback of being difficult to sterilize in order to allow their hygienic use by more than one person. This difficulty fundamentally derives from the fact that known sterilizing fluids tend to oxidize its blades rather easily. On the other hand, dry sterilization is oftentimes not very effective and, hence, not very safe.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a tool for the hygiene and cutting of cuticles and fingernails and toe nails which is free from the drawbacks described above.
According to the present invention a tool for the hygiene and cutting of cuticles and fingernails and toe nails is provided, comprising two jaws provided with respective cutting blades, characterized in that it comprises two jaw holders able removably to support said jaws and mutually hinged to rotate the jaws themselves between an open position and a closed and cutting position; said jaws being interchangeable.